Affair,and Trick
by InoBbu
Summary: During the renaissance in Italy, a family had taken power, holding Rome and Florence under their will. That family was the Schnee's. But what they failed to realize, that the citizen of Florence and Rome wouldn't bow so easily. Thus, the upstart of assassins. Weiss Schnee had taken a liking to one assassin, unknowingly to her father. What does this leave for the star-crossed duo?
1. Chapter 1

**Heelllloooo followers~ So lately i've been really into monochrome (or checkmate whatever). The blake x Weiss ship, so ta da!  
>Here's a Assassin Creed AU for this couple!<strong>

**Oh there will be possible burning rose/enabler later on, I'm still thinking about it. Now go on read the first chapter and tell me what you think in the reviews :D Thanks!**

The piete heiress folded her hands gracefully on her lap, looking down at the assassin scum that was forcefully kneeling in front of her. She saw her father got up, and walk up to the hooded street rat. It was obvious the person was a street rat, despite the said person being in the creed; her robes were torn, armor shattered, and blades broken off. Weiss's father raised his staff, lifting the person's face with the end, as if the person was trash, which, to Weiss's father, anyone working for the creed was.

The hood fell off the hooded figure's face, revealing ink black hair which went to at least her waist and ebony cat ears, what intrigued Weiss wasn't the cat ears, was the woman's amber eyes. Even though they looked warm and inviting (which Weiss could only assume that's what they looked like when she was happy) now they were listless, had no life.

This woman expected death.

It was obvious, her body gave up, she went limp. Weiss saw the impressive muscles in the girls' shoulders relax. Weiss's father looked toward the guards and nodded, the guards moved to take the woman kneeling before them away to the public hanging.

"Wait!-" Weiss shot up from her smaller, less demanding of attention throne, running toward the assassin. Her father shot her a freezing glare, to a normal person; but Weiss received that on a daily basis. The guards froze, looking between the two members of the royal family. They knew that they had to obey her father, but it was self-evident that Weiss's father was nearing the end of his time, sickness and racked his body just days before. And Weiss was his only heir, Winter, Weiss's sister and her mother had been killed in a siege. Leaving Weiss to take control of Florence.

"Weiss.." Her father's voice remained calm, he looked as if he was holding back a ragged cough.

The assassins eyes widened, she didn't believe that a member of the family she had killed so ruthlessly was stopping her execution. Weiss looked her father dead in the eye.

"I will not permit the killing of valuable intel." Weiss was sure that others could see how terrified she was, but apparently, that wasn't so. Weiss's father cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh. What intel does a _rat_ care to give? Care to explain my dear?" He challenged with a weak smirk. Weiss's brain racked through ideas that her father could believe, oh. There.

"Father, she may be a rat, but all rats know the crooks and crannies of their colony. Is that not right?" The white-haired girl directed at her father. He seemed to ponder this, Weiss continued.

"It's obvious she was in the creed at some point, she knows their weak spots. We could use this to take full control of Florence, and then Rome, and then the rest of Italy! Is that not what you want father? To rob the assassins of their power, and make the Schnee's known throughout Europe?! We'll be rich, and then; if we have control over the assassins base, there's the possibility that they could work for us, no?" Weiss spoke passionately, looking at her father expectantly.

Her father weighed the options and the risks of his daughters offer. And then, with a wave of his hand, he came up with his decision.

"Bah, fine. Keep the froth, but she is _your_ responsibility. Weiss. You are to extract intel from her and then report to me, understood?" Weiss nodded, curtsying, taking the assassin into the cellars by Weiss's room. When she saw her father was out of eyesight and earshot, Weiss quickly took a pin from her hair and unlocked the Assassin's cuffs around her wrists.

The assassin looked at Weiss curiously, amber eyes sparkling with a curiosity of a child, Weiss hadn't noticed this before (the assassins hood was on). But the assassin's eyes turned upward slightly, and a hint of violet dye along the assassins eye lid and corners of her eyes accentuated the amber color. The assassin opened her mouth, as if to speak, Weiss quickly pressed a finger to the assassin's lip to silence her.

"Shh!" Weiss hissed under her breath, looking around cautiously, bringing the assassin into her room. Closing the wooden door behind her and locking the door. The assassins eyes looked around the room slowly. Weiss gripped her small hands, turning to face the assassin.

"There's a window in my room, it leads out to the roofs of this castle, there should be a hay bale under the roofs on the road. If there isn't well.. you've done such things before. no?"

The assassin blinked curiously again.

"..Why are you. A _Schnee_ helping one of the rebels-" The assassin wanted to ask more, but there was a loud thudding outside Weiss's room. Weiss looked at the assassin fervently, the assassin nodded, jumping out of the window.

Weiss had hoped, for the assassins good. That she never came back here or tried to contact her in anyway.

Weiss just didn't see any point in killing that particular girl, why not try to catch someone higher ranked than her; it was obvious that this..girl was a new recruit at best. Weiss sighed heavily, removing her hair from being tied up. It fell around her shoulders and onto the bed, Weiss sighed heavily; risking her life to save a particular assassin.

**[Blake's POV] **

_Why had the Schnee save her? _The thought ran through the assassins head, as she ran across rooftops, avoiding guards, hiding in the crowd, in hay bales and on benches. She had to get back to the assassin's hideout. Her amber eyes glanced toward her left, she saw a flash of tattered clothing that dashed by. Blake saw the guards chase the person that dashed away from her, the first thing she thought of was.

_Thief._

A sly smirk creeped on slightly feline features, seeing the thief run up a wall and away from the guards; the guards growled and ran to the other side of the building. Blake knew that the guards weren't going to catch the thief, so. Blake ran up the wall, in hot pursuit of the thief.

With a flick of her wrist, she made sure her blades were activated, jumping on the thief's back, she jabbed the clean, and newly sharpened blade into the thief's pulse. The thief's body twitched, Blake withdrew her blade, within five minutes the thief will be dead and the guards will have less trouble to deal with.

Blake hummed as she looked through the now dead body, retrieving some medicine, poison and a hefty amount of coin. Her head jerked up, instinctively looking around for guards who would swarm her, attempting to bring her head to the Schnee's. But eerily there wasn't any guards around her, maybe the Schnee from earlier had called them off.

_Whatever,_ Blake thought. _I need to get to the hideout._ Blake quickly threw the body into one of the nearby hay bales. Laughing to herself when she saw the startled civilians looking at the hay bale in slight horror. Blake jumped across a gap between buildings, she barely missed the ledge and quickly reached forward and caught it.

Crawling onto the roof, she calmed her breathing; she experienced things like this before, it still shook her up. How close she had been to splattering all over the cobblestone paved roads beneath her.

Ironically, Blake grew up in the sewers under Florence, hiding out under the city, her race has been used for slaves for centuries. Even her parents, were slaves to the Schnee. Blake saw the building, signaling the entrance to the assassin hideout. Sighing in exhaustion, the cat-like woman walked into the hideout in the front door. Pulling her down down from covering her face, she breathed in the colder air of the dark and damp house. Panting slightly, she didn't realize how hot it would be today.

Quickly walking toward their wine cellar, Blake took a swig of the mildly warm wine. After downing her fill, Blake put the jar back. Blake walked back up to the main floor, looking around, walking over to a map draped over a table haphazardly. She looked over the areas they had cleared of the Schnee power, her eyebrows knitted together. It still puzzled her _why_ the Schnee had saved her.

But no matter, Blake had other ideas to tend too, taking over the rest of the Schnee towers, recruiting new assassins. But as much as she wanted too, she was just a new recruit herself. Blake stepped into the armory the guild had, and took her weapon off. Grabbing a cloth she activated her hidden blade and cleaned it quietly.

Blake's head whipped up, hearing the door to the guild's hideout open. Blake drew her rapier from her side and steadied her arm, the blade stopped quivering quickly. Blake was still tense whenever someone came inside the guild. When she saw who it was, she lowered her sword.

"Hello..Adam." Blake quietly sheathed her sword. The taller man walked over, chuckling darkly.

"Didn't die by the Schnee hand I see." He stated simply.

Blake bit back a growl. As much as she loathed Adam, she couldn't rebel against him, he was the one who recruited her. She'd had to stay like this, stay being treated like this until she completed at least two assassination contracts. Blake swallowed a hard lump her throat, and bit her tongue from lashing at Adam.

"..Yes I didn't." Blake hissed out, her ears flat. Adam put his roman broadsword on the table next to Blake.

"Oh? But I saw their guards drag you away." Adam crooned arrogantly. Blake balled her fists.

"They did, but the one girl, the heiress, saved me." Blake sneered out.

Adam blinked, and doubled over, laughing. Blake seethed in rage, but held her tongue begrudgingly. After Adam had composed himself to a point where he could hold a conversation. Blake defended the heiress, surprisingly.

"What are you laughing at Adam." Blake rumbled disgustedly under her breath.

"The fact that you actually _admire_ the Schnee." The taller man spat at Blake. "And you seem to forget the fact that I _saved_ you from those sewers and brought you here. And that same _Schnee_ who saved you, her father demanded your parents be their slaves, Blake. They died _slaves_ to the Schnee." Adam scoffed at her before walking out of the hideout to complete more assassination contracts.

Blake walked out of the guild's hideout and went toward the nearby stables, she needed a new horse, her old one had (you guessed it,) died in a battle with guards, Blake had slipped up and attracted too much attention at one time, thankfully Adam hasn't heard of the incident. Blake had bribed all the preachers, tore the wanted posters off the walls and various places they were stuck onto with an arrow. Blake mused to herself when she saw the first wanted poster, she thought it was a waste of a good weapon. She still thought it was.

Blake pulled her hood over her head, climbing out of the hideouts underground pathways, she went to look for a horse she needed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Weiss's POV]**

Weiss heard the clamoring of guards, looking for the runaway assassin, hopefully they didn't suspect that she had actually let the assassin out. But sadly; since she was the last one with the said assassin, so it was understandable that they all suspected her, she _had_ helped the assassin out. There was a loud, but distant thudding, hearing her father walk briskly up the stairs, Weiss tensed.

Sure enough, her door swung open, revealing a tall man, at least six feet tall. The man's' hair was white with streaks of grey strung into it. His thick, but no so much so that he looked like a beggar, but large enough to scare anyone. His teal blue eyes, hardened, and they met Weiss's. Walking in slowly, but his feet shook the random things on Weiss's desk, her books, her cup of tea, her ink and quill, her candle.

Stopping at Weiss's bed, he smiled cruelly down at her, eyes glittering with a dangerous light. Weiss swallowed a lump in her throat.

"So. _Weiss_." Her father sneered her name down at her. Weiss stared at the stone floor that was carpeted with white, a stark contrast against the stone flooring.

"..Yes father?" Weiss's voice shook, but she tried to remain calm. Seeing her father's eyes continue to glitter, Weiss tried not to tremble in front of the man who was at _least_ a foot taller than her. He smiled again, the same smile as before and sat on her bed next to her. Weiss squeaked and tried not to scoot away in fear. Her father crossed his arms, looking directly at his tiny daughter.

"It seems the assassin is not in the cellar..like we discussed." Her father's voice lost it's normal tone and shifted to one that was as sharp and cold as the ice crystals Weiss saw when she was younger when the lived in northern Germany. Weiss swallowed nervously.

"She..she isn't?" Weiss asked. Weiss realized her best bet was make it sound like she had no idea what her father was spouting. Her father's previously neutral eyes hardened.

"Yes, she isn't. And since _you're_ the one she was last seen with; we suspect that you would know where the rift raft had escaped to." Her father concluded.

Weiss shifted and stood, walking briskly over to her desk, fiddling with the feather pen nervously, as much as she wanted too, she couldn't let her father know that her hands were shaking. The silkiness of the feather calmed her slightly, it reminded her that not everything in life is bad and not everyone is damned. Birds aren't locked away, but the only thing that does lock them away are humans, and even then, birds won't stop fighting to get out..as long as their wings aren't clipped.

Weiss thought that she was a bird with clipped wings, no control over her fate. She was to be married to another rich family, it didn't matter where they were from, although Weiss's father would prefer it if she married a family from Florence. To instill his power over the city. Weiss was quickly lost deep in her thought about her life and where it was going, she was terribly disappointed that she lost the will to fight against her father. But.. then again, did she have any will against him in the first place? Weiss couldn't remember a time where she could choose for herself, breakfast was chosen, lunch, and supper; her clothes, her friends, her associates, her suitors. Nothing in Weiss's life was chosen for her.

Hearing her father clear his throat, she jumped and turned, facing him quickly. Her father's face was contorted in anger and a calm rage.

"I will not ask again, Weiss." Her father sneered. "Where did that.. _beast_ run off too."

"..She ran out of the window.." Swallowing a hot lump, Weiss managed to choke her reply out.

Her father smiled, and walked out of the room, closing the wooden door behind him with a slam that echoed throughout the castle. Weiss bit down hard enough on her lip to draw blood. Weiss opened her mouth and her tastebuds were swamped with the taste of iron. Looking toward her window, begrudgingly she wondered what the faunus assassin was doing.

_Maybe going on assassination missions? _Weiss thought.

With a heavy sigh, she shrugged and walked down to the stables, petting a cream colored horse with a white blaze down her nose. The horse nickered, nuzzling Weiss's hand, Weiss smiled and opened her frail hands, revealing two sugar cubes. The horse's ears flicked, but to Weiss it looked like the stallion was smiling, the horse quickly licked up the sugar cubes. Archippus whinnied and nudged the gate holding him in the stable, Weiss glanced around. Her father rarely allowed her to ride her own horse, Archippus. But tonight, she felt something..like a spark ignite, maybe a spark of rebellion against her father.

Weiss nodded, opening the gate for Archippus. Archippus cantered out and reared, nickering happily. Weiss quickly quieted him. Archippus complied, Weiss put the saddle blanket on, the saddle and the reins and other things needed to guide a horse. After Archippus was reading for riding, Weiss hoisted herself onto the large creams stallion's back. Flicking the reins with her wrists, they started to move forward. Weiss could barely hold back a grin, she hadn't been riding Archippus ever since she was a child, and he was a colt. Deciding that she wanted to get as far from the castle as possible in one night, she urged Archippus into a gallop.

Eagerly, Archippus started to run down the cobble-paved roads, his hooves clicking against the ground, Weiss saw birds fly to their nests for the night, she saw the sun slowly sink into the horizon, Weiss had never seen the sunset from outside the bounds of the castle. A few minutes later she looked back, expecting to see her father's soldiers after her, or at least the tips of the archery towers. But no, she just saw farms and little cottages dotting the rolling hills. Weiss's grin widened, she let out a unrestrained laugh, one that sounded happy and free to her, carefully, she trusted Archippus enough to do this, she lowered her hands and tucked the reins behind the knob toward the front of the stable. Weiss slowly undid the complicated braid the slaves braided it in. Her hair fell free, Weiss smiled happily when she saw a curtain of snow-white hair float behind her, riding the wind currents. Archippus turned into a town and slowed his speed to a canter. Weiss smiled at the common people still out, the people blinked and hid behind anything they could find.

Weiss thought it was because of her being the new family, trying to take Florence over, but then she saw a few people point to something behind her. Weiss looked back, but just in perfect time to get knocked upside the head with something cold and hard, the last thing she saw was Archippus rear at a man with unusual red hair, in a daze she turned her attention to the presence looming above her. The last thing she saw, was glowing amber eyes that had a hint of lavender on the ends.

Then, darkness overtook her as she finally fell unconscious.

A few hours later, Weiss slowly, and barely regained consciousness. her throat felt dry and her head pounded like the bell on one of the towers in the castle. Slowly she looked around her surrounding area, trying to get her bearings. The floor was stone, not surprising except for the fact that the only places that had stone floors were expensive merchant buildings, castles, and rebellion bases. Weiss saw tables which had paper maps thrown about them, weapon racks, and armor stands. What Weiss hadn't expected was the fact of all the people that walked around wore white hooded attire.

_White Hooded Attire.._ Weiss blinked slowly, her brain worked- (although slowly) to remember where she had seen that type of clothing. She had seen priests wear them, but priests often wore them in red or sometimes purple because that's the symbol for the royal pope. She had seen thieves wear them, and.. the assassins... Wait. Weiss's brain switched into overdrive and went back to earlier that day- she assumed that the day was still the same. Trying to remember what the assassin she helped sneak out wore. Even though the assassin's armor was ripped, and as were her clothes. Weiss could easily tell that she was wearing a white hood. Realizing that she had been taken by the assassins she started to panic, with her family history with the assassins. She would be lucky if they killed her. Weiss would welcome death, the assassins were surely going to torture her to receive information about what her father planned to do. Weiss's brain raced with ideas on how to get out and get back to Archippus, then sadly, to the castle.

Hearing leather heeled boots click against the stone floor, Weiss lifted her head to look at the person walking over, it was difficult to see out of her left eye, it looked as though it sagged from the top in. Weiss tried to scream, but failed to realize that she was gagged and tied to a wall, anything that could be even considered a weapon was stolen, all Weiss was left in, was her under dress and her slippers. Seeing ebony hair and the same flaming eyes as before she fell unconscious. Weiss knew immediately who it was. She was sure the assassin knew too, it's not everyday you forget Weiss's family and what they had done, it was all over Florence. Their influence, and now her father's cross hares where aimed at Rome. The assassins face was as cold as the stone beneath them, Weiss looked over the assassins's shoulder and saw a man with red hair, and what looked like horns. He was sneering at the both of them, Weiss was pretty sure why he would sneer at her, but it puzzled her to why he'd sneer at one of his own.

The fiery-eyed assassin knelt in front of Weiss, pulled her hood off and exposed features Weiss had already seen. Ebony hair that went down to at least the woman's waist, narrow, slightly upturned eyes that glittered like the flames in the torches around them, and surprisingly black cat ears with violet interiors, matching the woman's dye above her eye. Weiss watched the assassin's ears twitch backward, the woman blinked and lent forward as if she were stabbing Weiss, but on the contrary she didn't, she was cutting Weiss's binds. Weiss barely had time to process anything the woman was saying.

" _Mi dispiace_ about Adam, I will help you out of here on _one_ condition." The assassin whispered in a silky smooth voice that sent shudders down Weiss's spine.

"What condition." Weiss murmured back, into the assassin's human ear. The assassin smirked softly, looking at Weiss out of the corner of her eyes.

"You must never try to contact me ever again, and if we meet it is by fate. But...if we meet again, you must prove that you're not just some _Schnee_ I have to murder. It'd be a waste of such a pretty face." The assassin dragged the tip of her blade against Weiss's clear soft skin, leaving a small cut in its wake.

Weiss blinked slowly, processing what the assassin had just proposed.

"..I agree.." Weiss winced, feeling the blade against her skin. The assassin smirked and nodded.

"I will cause a distraction, and in the middle of the chaos. You escape. _capire_?" The assassin practically purred in Weiss's ear. She nodded and the assassin had walked off to stir up some sort of distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, about Monty I feel like crap and Im upset but then i realized i need to do something creative with my life so thats how i got the motivation to post another chapter, think of this one (and all others from now on) to honor Monty Oum. The producer and animator of one of the best series i've ever seen.**

**Now, how about some assassin creed monochrome?**

**WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE AND DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE **

Weiss looked at the assassin curiously, she had cut Weiss's binds and offered her an escape, and offered that she save her life. What was the assassin's game? Was she trying to bribe Weiss into giving information of her father, or maybe she was going to have Weiss execute her father by herself.

Weiss didn't know how to feel about the assassin anymore.

**[Blake's POV]**

It didn't matter how she felt about the Schnee, she didn't want to kill the girl, not in the least. The younger women didn't do anything wrong, she was just born into the wrong family; it was something she couldn't help. Blake understood both perspectives, why people wanted to hurt her, and why the girl's father was doing those things. But he was doing it the wrong way.

Now Blake had to provide a distraction for the innocent girl to run, maybe she could accuse Adam of working _with_ the Schnees and that's how he knew so much. Blake nodded, she decided that it would work.

Blake walked in the middle of the group of assassins, glancing at Weiss, giving a curt nod. Blake shot her pistol in the air. The assassins yelped and covered their ears. One looked at Blake with a glare, Blake's face remained passive.

"Assassins, have you ever thought about _why_ or _how_ Adam knew so much about the Schnee castle?" Blake uttered evenly. The assassins around her blinked curiously, one with a monkey tail walked up to her.

"_Signora_, I understand that you are Adam's er.. assistant, but why rile up the assassins when we have a Schnee to murder." The man sneered at Blake, Blake narrowed her already studious eyes at the man.

"Sun. It is _because_ I'm Adam's assistant that I know what he does to the Schnee, what he has _planned_." Blake hissed out, the other assassins looked between themselves, Blake glanced at the place where the Schnee was tied up, hoping that the girl wasn't stupid enough to leave too early.

She was gone.

Blake sighed through her nose, maybe the girl wasn't as stupid as she thought. If she had already escaped without the assassins noticing, then maybe she's done this before; especially because of her family, it makes sense. Everyone in Italy wants her head now, so she would _have_ to escape without people noticing. At any rate, she couldn't just stop her plan now, it would be suspicious. It didn't matter what Blake did.

She was about to become a traitor.

"Because I am Adam's assistant, I have accompanied him on these.. _meetings_ with the Schnees. I have heard their discussions with both pairs of my ears. Assassins, he has a ploy to kill all of us once he rises in power as the Schnee king's right hand faunus. Is that the type of man we want to run the rebellion? A faunus tamed by humans?!"

Blake spoke loudly, and with utter disgust in her voice. Adam _had_ done those things, he _did_ act like a faunus tamed human. And Blake hated it, she hated how he ordered her around like she was a child, yes she was younger and yes, she was his assistant but he acted like that she couldn't think.

The assassins looked between each other in horror, they couldn't believe their leader would do those things, a man who spoke so assuredly that the faunus would have equal rights, he spoke so truly, and that was how he managed to recruit them all.

Blake opened her mouth to start another rant about how Adam was no longer a fit leader, when all the assassins frozen and looked behind her. Blake blinked slowly, Adam must be behind her. Slowly, she turned to face her.. _elder_. Blake could feel Adam's anger radiating off of him. Blake slowly turned to face him.

Adam pull his hood down, his eyes glowing a blood red, like his hair. Blake's listless amber gaze met his, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes Adam-" Blake started.

"What do you think you're doing?" Adam snapped, glaring at the cat faunus.

Blake could feel her tail lashing, and her ears flatten against her skull, her face pulled itself into a grimace; Blake let out a sound, something along the lines of a hiss and a growl. But she didn't slink back into the corner like an obedient little kitten Adam had tried to train her to be, maybe it was something about the rebellious Schnee that got to her, it was obvious the Schnee was suppose to be asleep or at least in the castle, but she had snuck out and ridden her horse.

"I am telling them the truth, Adam." Blake snarled through clenched teeth.

Adam raised an eyebrow, before laughing mockingly like before.

"You really think, that the assassins will follow a _recruit_?" Adan sneered at Blake.

Adam looked up from glaring at Blake and to the assassins surrounding them, he raised an eyebrow as a challenge. The assassins shifted their feet and kept their eyes to the ground, Adam smirked at Blake; Blake growled softly, the assassins had believed her, she saw it in their eyes, but.. because of Adam being the person with the most power no one found it beneficial for them to revolt. Blake thought they were all cowards, Blake ran her gaze over the grouped assassins; some glanced at her while others kept their gaze low. _Cowards _. Blake thought.

Adam looked at Blake.

"Well- where's your upstart Blakey?! Where's the revolution you wanted!?" Adam laughed victoriously. "Exactly! They're too scared to revolt- they know better!"

Blake held back everything she could, otherwise she'd end up fighting Adam, letting out a hiss at the redhead she walked toward her room, and looked out the window frantically. Luckily, she saw no sign of the Schnee anywhere, the town was just the same as it had been.

Blake sighed relieved, now she just has to wait and figure out what the Schnee's motives are.

There was a loud slam as Blake's oak door thudded against the stone wall, Blake had practically jumped out of her skin, looking at the door and her eyes widened when she saw Adam dragging something behind him.

Adam smirked at Blake.

"So- _kitten_, you thought you could hide the Schnee from me?" Adam dragged a very limp Weiss forward, throwing the smaller girl to the floor.

Blake winced as she heard a hollow _konk_ as the girls' head hit the floor, Blake looked between the two in horror.

"Adam.. I.."

"You _what_? Traitor!" Adam spat at her.

Blake flinched, Adam was right, she was a traitor but the girl had done nothing wrong, as much as Blake wanted to defend her, she knew it was her death sentence.

"..I.." Blake started.

Adam looked at her, his eyes glowed dangerously, he wanted to know why Blake had done it, but most of all, he wanted the Schnee dead.

"..I don't know how she got out.. I really don't." Blake finished.

Adam raised an eyebrow and threw rope over Weiss's body.

"Then explain why those ropes they look like they've been cut by a stiletto! Well Blakey?" Adam smirked.

Blake's face remained as cold as the stone around her, even though she's panicking inside. Nor did she want to give Adam the glory of earning a response from her. Adam's eyes narrowed, storming up to Blake.

"Well Blake?!" Adam's voice rose slightly.

Blake didn't even flinch away, she just looked at him colly. Adam growled softly and grabbed Blake's arm, yanking her closer.

"Blake, answer me!" Adam demanded, his voice rising more.

Blake remained silent, glancing behind Adam she saw Weiss's hand twitch, Blake smirked softly.

**[Weiss's POV]**

_How long had I been out..?_

Was the first thought that came to Weiss after being knocked unconscious for the second time in her life, she tried to open her eyes but she couldn't, she moved her hands around; feeling the blood flow to them. Eventually she fluttered her eyes open, wincing from the sudden light from a candle flooding her vision.

Looking up she saw Blake and a man with red hair, she still couldn't hear that well, it sounded like she was under water and someone was yelling at her to get out. It sounded slow and echoey. Weiss's vision swayed, and was blurry, finally her vision focused and she squinted. Seeing Blake being pinned against the wall by the older man, Weiss didn't understand why Blake didn't try to stab him already.

Slowly, Weiss regained her balance and everything seemed normal, then she saw the man hold up something that glinted in the candle light. A knife. Weiss quickly thought and looked around the room, seeing a small knife she glanced at Blake. Blake nodded quickly, Weiss quietly took the knife and walked silently behind the man, Blake gestured to her own neck, Weiss quickly got the memo.

Weiss was behind the man at this point, slowly and steadily she slid the knife around the man's neck, not making contact as to notify him of her presence. She knew that this man was part of the assassins so he probably a trained killer and would easily outmatch Weiss in a battle, but maybe with a sneak attack she would have the upper hand. Weiss steadied her hands to stop the knife from shaking.

Slowly but forcefully, she slid the knife deeply across the man's neck, cutting through the major artery. Blood quickly spurted, staining the white of Blake's attire, and Weiss's hands, Weiss gritted her teeth; continuing to drag the blade across the width of the man's neck. The man quickly let go of Blake's wrists and fell to the ground, holding his neck trying to stop the flow of the crimson red blood staining the ground and his clothes. He coughed and soon paled, his eyes rolled into his head and his arms and legs fell limp.

Weiss watched the scene in horror, she was watching a man slowly die in front of her, by her own hand she had never held a knife, much less used one for something other than eating food. Blake walked up behind Weiss and patted her shoulder, Weiss's shoulders shook, she brought her hands up, eyes widening at the red stains on her hands. Blake smiled softly.

"I guess you are not just some Schnee I must kill, no?" Blake mused softly.


End file.
